Days Counting
by TWDLoverForLife
Summary: Richonne family growing. Will them having a baby be the best thing for them or not? Will the days be painful or amazing? How will they do this? Found out in this story "Days Counting". (During the apocalypse)
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Michonne's pregnancy. Also how they will do it and all their ups and downs. (During the** **a** **pocalypse )**

* * *

Michonne hasn't been feeling so well for the past couple days. Rick keeps telling her to take a pregnancy test but she hasn't yet. One day so woke up and as soon as she did she ran straight to the bathroom and started throwing up. Rick heard her and woke up and he asked "baby, are you okay?" She stops for a second to say "yeah I'm-" getting stopped by throwing up. Rick asks "did you eat something that upset your stomach?" Michonne shakes her head and stops and walks out and says "I'm fine."

Rick nodes and says "go get a pregnancy test and take it so at least we know that from you throwing up is just that and not you sick or anythang."

Michonne nodes and says "I'll get one when we go and after we eat." Rick says "thank you, let's go get the kids."

They go into Carl's room first and he's still asleep guess that's just teenager's for ya. Rick whispers in his ear "help, help" then Carl won't wake up, so then Rick screams "HELP!" Carl pops right up and says "what, what." While Rick and Michonne are laughing, Carl looks over at them and says "very funny dad." Carl gets up and punches Rick in the arm.

Rick mumbles under his breath "asshole."

Michonne heard him and slapped him in his arm and said "I heard that." Rick looked at her while going to Judith's room and says "well he did punch me in the arm and you did slapped me in the arm so both of you are-." Michonne hurry ups and says "language," instead of Rick saying what he wanted to he instead of said buttholes. MIchonne then punches him in his arm because he doesn't call her an asshole at all.

Rick says "what the hell, you're going to do it now too."

She says "ya because you called me an asshole, you asshole." Rick says "language," Michonne opens the door to Judith's room and says "shut up." Rick walks in and picks up Judith and asks Michonne "what are we going to do if you are pregnant because we have no more rooms unless we go downstairs or Carl." Michonne answers "yeah we'll figure that out when we found out if we are. You know I could just be sick." Rick says "yeah but I would like you being pregnant more." Michonne laughs and says "yeah I know you would."

Carl heard them talking and then he walks into Judith's room and says "your pregnant?!"

Rick says "no not exactly." Carl says "well why are two talking about it though." Rick says "because Michonne got up this morning and she was throwing up and she's been doing that for the past couple of days, so we dont know if she is or not yet."


	2. Chapter 2

After their talk about her being pregnant or , not they all go downstairs so she can make breakfast for everyone. Michonne asks "what do they want?" Judith was the first one to say anything before anyone else could. "Eggs!" Michonne looks at Rock and Carl sitting at the table talking to each other, Michonne rolls her eye and says "eggs it is then."

Rick looks at her and asks "what are we having?"

Michonne replies "ask Judith she was the only one that answered my question." Rick look at Judith and shes playing with her dolls, Rick doesn't ask her instead he gets up and walks to Michonne who is making eggs. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck and she just smiles. Rick says "you smell so good," she laughs. Carl sees them and he yells "please not by the food," Rick unwraps his arms around her and turns around and says "you still haven't seen what we did the other night."

Michonne slaps him in his arm and says "don't talk about that, that's between us and us only."

Carl rolls his eyes and says "y'all are nasty, don't just go everywhere doing anything you want to do and then especially don't tell someone you did that."

Rick looks at him with this look like very funny but I don't care what you have to say. And says "well we are the parents so you can't tell us what to do." Michonne hurry ups and says "yeah but I am the boss of you though Rick, don't forget that and don't even try to say no because you even told me that I was." Carl starts laughing and Rick walks over to Michonne and whisperers "now your in trouble," and walks away and Michonne tells him "yeah right I am." Rick looks at her and says "just cook breakfast," Carl is still dying of laughter and Rick punches his arm to make him stop. "Hey what the hell was that?!" Michonne turns around and says "language! I don't know what happen but Rick now your in trouble," Rick picks up Judith and says "yeah what's you going to do? Make me under your spell? Well that won't work because I already am under you spell."

Michonne shakes her head and says "no i don't know, okay and breakfast."

Rick gets Judith in her highchair and Michonne brings the food and drinks and everyone sits down at the table and says thank you to Michonne and starts eating. Judith is just smiling away happy as can be, but Rick isn't so happy. Michonne is sitting right next to him and she puts her hand on his curls and rubs them. And says "what's wrong?" Rick looks at her and says "just I'm wondering if you are or not that's it." Michonne drops her hand and says "after we eat we'll go on a walk and I'll get one and when we get back home I'll take, okay?" Rick nodes.

After they get done eating Rick and Michonne clean up while Carl is getting Judith ready and himself ready to go on a walk. After they are all done with that they go on a walk and Rick and Michonne are holding hands and Carl is pushing Judith in the stroller. When they pasted the infamy Rick says "babe we'll wait," Michonne and then walks in and about 5 minutes later she walks out with a bag. Rick says "you have it?" Michonne nodes and Rick says "now I can breathe again knowing we will know in about 5 more minutes."

When they get home Carl takes Judith for nap and he gets one for himself too, Rick waiting for Michonne to came out of the bathroom. After a little bit she walks out and Rick stands up off the bed and Michonne looks at the floor and shakes her head no. Rick says "I'm sorry babe, maybe next time." Rick grabs the text out of her hand and Rick looks at her laughing and he says "really you going to do that to me while you are pregnant." Michonne says "yeah I wounder out you would be if it was no." Rick sits on the bed and says "we're having a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Michonne sits next to Rick and places her hand on his curls and says "we're going to have a mini us running around." Rick looks at her and laugh's at that comment. She smiles and says "it's true though but the baby better have your eyes." Rick chuckles and says "then they better have your attitude then."

She says "so you like my attitude then?"

"Yeah it's amazing."

"How so then?"

"One minute you're all over me then another your not and also your always changing your mood."

"So you love how I'm always all over you and then I'm not?"

Rick chuckles and says "yeah because it's so cute how you always over me even when your mad at me."

"I'm never made at you, okay when something when you don't agree with me when I wanted to fight Negan but you didn't want to."

"Yeah but did I change my mind and now look he's dead and not ever going to mess with us again so now the world"s ares and there"s no one to take that away from us again."

Michonne smiles and leans in to give him a kiss and leans her forehead on his and says "unless I take it from you with my attitude." Rick laughs and says "I know how to handle you when it comes to your attitude." She says "so you do?" he nodes and says "every part of it because I've know you for 4 years now and even when we weren't dating I know how to handle you."

She laughs and jokes "well your going to have a fun time with me being pregnant because my attitude is going to be all over the place."

He smiles and says "yeah can't wait to put up with you."

Michonne punches him in the arm and says "i think I'll have to put up with you more then you will have to put up with me."

"no because I'm not the one how is pregnant and your attitude is always all over the place."

"Rude, how are we going to tell Carl, Judith, or even anyone?"

"Well Carl and Judith need to know before anyone else and I was thinking tell Carl and Judith tonight so it's not a secret from them."

"Yeah that's a good idea and the everyone else maybe in a day or two."

"Yeah that's a good idea so Carl and Judith tonight at dinner and the everyone in a day or two."

"Yeah," they kiss and Rick says "your the best."

Later tonight Michonne was making spaghetti everyone's favorite and Judith was upstairs and Rick was getting the table ready. After he was done he went over next to Michonne and wrapped his arms around her stomach and placed his hands on her stomach and whispers "tables ready." Michonne says "thank you and foods almost done."

Rick calls for Judith and Carl to come down and Michonne has just finished placing the food one the table and Carl and Judith came running down the stairs and rick whispers "just think of another pair of feet running down too every night at dinner with Carl and Judith." Michonne smiles and says "don't spell it out already." they all sat down at the table and thanked Michonne for making the food and after a while they were almost done eating Rick interrupted them for eating and looked at Michonne and nodes. Carl and Judith we're both looking at Rick and Michonne and Rick says "we need to tell you something," while Judith ate another noddle and Carl eats another big bit. Everyone laughs. Michonne gets up from the table to get a piece of paper and placed it on the table and it was folded and it was big. Michonne adds "Maggie is coming over to take a picture of us." Well they decide that they would take a family picture to tell them so they had to tell someone, so that someone was Maggie. Rick says "so after you two are done eating get nice clothes on and wash your faces.

After everyone was done eating and getting ready Michonne grabbed the piece of paper and when Maggie came she said "you two ready to tell them?" Michonne and Rick both looked at each other and then they both said "yeah." Carl and Judith came down and Judith was dressed in her flower dress that Michonne set out for her and Carl was dressed in a paled shirt. Rick was dressed in his famous denim blue shirt and Michonne was in a blue dress. Maggie says "y'all look good and ya'll match." Michonne says "tried to at least," Maggie smiles and says "who's holding the sign?" Michonne says "Me and Rick are and Carl is going to stand by Rick and Judith will stand next to me." Carl and Judith move to their places and Rick looks at Michonne and they open the piece of paper and Carl or Judith looked at the sign and they took pictures and Rick and Michonne were kissing in them and Carl and Judith was just smiling.

After they did the pictures Rick and Michonne just stand there waiting for Carl and Judith to look at the sign and Carl and Judith walked over to Maggie to look at the pictures and Carl looked at them and said "are you two-" and he read the sign and he stop saying to read it over and over again.

He says "really?" Michonne and Rick nodes and says "surprise!" Judith still doesn't know what just happened and Rick and Michonne set the sign down and Rick goes and picks up Judith and says "your going to be a big sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 1(Kinda)

Judith smiles about being a big sister. Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith are all excited about the new addition to the family. But on one thing everyone can't know until a couple of days because Michonne and Rick needs to find a way to tell them all. But they don't know how, they just thought of this out of the top of their minds. But Carl and Judith didn't care how they found out they were just happy that their going to have another sibling. Michonne, Rick and Maggie were looking at the pictures when it all happened.

Judith hit her head on the corner of the counter and all they heard was her falling.

Rick, Maggie, and Michonne looked back as soon as they heard her fall. They ran right to her and Michonne asked Carl 'how did this happen?" Carl told them that she was running and hit head. Rick picked her up and they all rushed to the doctor`s at Hilltop. Carl, Maggie, and Judith in the back and Rick and Michonne up front. Maggie was looking at her head in car and Michonne said to Rick "so for us telling them about the baby today." Rick places his head on her leg and says "this happened for a reason, okay?" Michonne nodes and says I can't let anything happen to her or you or Carl or the baby ever."

After they got to Hilltop they rushed her into the doctors and he looked at her and after about an hour he came out to Rick, Michonne, Maggie, and Carl and Carl was walking around like it was the last day on earth of them, but it almost did if anything bad had happen to her then it would be for them. The doctor said "she'll be fine but she had to has a very deep cute but i stitched her up and she should be fine in the next two weeks."


	5. Chapter 5

Michonne was holding onto Rick and hugging him seeing Judith like this. Rick was rubbing her back trying to clam her down, Carl was walking around still in her room, Judith is pasted out. After the doctor leaves Michonne runs and sits right next to Judith and places he hand on her chest and whispers in her ear "I love you so much." Rick knees down next to Michonne and places his hand on her tight and says "she's going to be find, okay? After those 2 weeks she'll be running and will keep us on are feet." Michonne nodes and says "okay but I hate seeing her like this and I hate seeing all of us like this. Cry, Carl can't even sit for two seconds, I'm pregnant and Judith is like this is making me worry sick about her, Carl, and baby if something like this will happen to the baby or Carl just like Judith."

Michonne was right that Rick can't see Michonne like this or even the kids. Rick was thinking to himself that he has to protect them no matter what happens or who comes in their way.

Day 2

After all that Judith woke up the next day and she is still in bed she has been sleeping most of the day. Michonne has been with her pretty much all day talking to her and thinking about Judith and the baby. Rick and Carl are helping out the people at Hilltop to earn their stay there. Rick tells Carl "keep working I have to talk to someone." Carl nodes and Rick goes and talks to the doctor, Rick asks him a question but no one could her because it was in his ear. After Rick and Carl are done working the doctor comes back over and asks "do you want to do it now?" Rick looks at Carl and then back at the doctor and nodes and says "yeah but w will have to get Michonne ready." During when Rick was saying that Car was thinking what it could be, but he kinda know because it had to deal with Michonne so it had to deal with the baby too because it was with the doctor.

The doctor gets next to her and Rick and her are holding hands and Carl is watching the doctor get ready. Michonne asks again "what the hell is happening." Rick kisses her forehead and says "watch your language and we're going to hear the baby's heartbeat, I know your about 3 weeks pregnant but we needs to make sure if the baby is okay."

Michonne says "okay you could have told me this before hand."

Rick nodes and says "I know but I wanted it to be a surprise for you, and I think Carl is extincted too." They look over at Carl and he is looking around the room, Rick says "Carl." He looks at his dad and says "what do you need?" Rick shakes his head and says "i don't need anything but are you okay? Your looking around the room like its a brand new place and people." Carl says "oh I'm find just trying to keep my mind off of stuff." Rick nodes and looks back at the doctor who is ready to do this. He says "okay Michonne this will be cold at first." The doctor rubs the gel on Michonne's stomach and then rubs it in and finds where the heartbeat is. they find it and the doctor says "it says good but I heard two I think." Michonne and Rick look at each other and Michonne smiles at Rick and Rick smiles back at Michonne.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 3

Rick and Michonne are packing to leave while Carl is helping Judith get ready. Rick asks Michonne "is today the day?" Michonne puts her shirt into the bag and looks up at Rick and says "I don't know if today is good are not." Rick looks at her and puts his hands on his hips and says "really you wanted to tell them in a day or two well its been three days and the kids already found out and Maggie so you know how it's going to be to keep Maggie quit about this and Judith might say 'baby' on accident. So I think today is the day to them about this everyone at Hilltop knows and if someone back home comes here and what if one of them says something about it. So I think its time Michonne."

Michonne nodes and says "yeah your right we should when we get home, but not right away because we need to unpack and Judith needs to rest and I need to change Carl's bandage." Rick nodes and zips up his bag and asks "ready?" Michonne nodes and says "Carl told me that he's already so I have to get Judith's clothes pack and then we're ready." Rick nodes and says "we are," Michonne walks past Rick and Rick smacks her ass. Michonne and Rick goes into Judith's room and starts packing and Judith and Carl walks in and Michonne asks "you ready?"

After a little later they get home and unpack and Judith and Carl takes a nap and Rick and Michonne takes a shower. After their all done with that they get in nice clothes, Rick gets in his blue denim shirt, Michonne get into a nice green cocktail dress, Carl just get into a gray t-shirt, and Judith is matching Michonne.

Rick and Carl gets everyone into the Church and Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith are on the little stage thing and Carl is holding Judith and rick and Michonne are holding hands, and their all lined up next to each other. Rick says "so.." Michonne says next "we're.." Carl says "having a.." Judith says "BABY!" Everyone starts laughing and everyone goes up Rick and Michonne and Carl and Judith and says "congrats"

After that madness they go home and gets some rest.

Day 3

After that long day Michonne gets up and runs straight to the bathroom and throws up. Rick hears her and asks her "you alright?" Michonne gets a second and says "yea-" and she trows up again. after a five minute trow up section she stops and then she gets more rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been uploading. I have had family things and my birthday was crazy. thank you for understanding.**

Day 10

Michonne has been doing better by the morning sickness but her hormones has been off the wall though. One minute shes happy and the next she crying into Rick's shoulder. But Carl has taken over her shifts so shes defiantly not happy about that.

Carl and Rick walk in after a long day working around Alexandria to see Michonne and Judith cooking. Carl says "smells good, what is it?"

"Spaghetti," Michonne replies.

Rick says "Carl take Judy and go wash up." Carl nodes and walks over the Judith and picks her up and takes her upstairs to wash up for dinner. Rick walks over to Michonne and wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulder. He says "you, Judy, and the boys have a good day?"

Michonne chuckles and says "yeah and what did I tell you about calling the twins boys. We don't know for sure they are boys and me and Judy want them to be girls." Rick laughs and says "okay, do I need to do anything?"

"Yeah, you need to wash your heads and set the table."

"Got it, Mrs. Grimes."

Michonne turns around from cooking to face him and says "okay, Mr. Grimes," and leans in to kiss him. He leans in to and then goes and washes his hand so she wont get mad at him for noting doing it. After he does he grabs the plates and sets the table and after hes done Judith and Carl come running down the stairs and sits at the table. Michonne brings the food and Rick says "what do you three want to drink?" Michonne hurry's and says "there's a pitcher of water I put in there to get cooled for dinner." "water it is," Rick says while getting the pitcher out, and sets it on the table. Rick and Michonne sit down and everyone says thank you to Michonne and then they eat.

After they get done Rick takes Judith and goes and washes her face and gets her ready for bed. While Carl and Michonne clean up the table and does the dishes and talks together. Michonne always loves talking to Carl, that's her best friend and she'll do anything for him.

After they get done Carl goes and gets ready for bed. After the kids are in bed Michonne jumps in the shower and rick's in the bathroom with her but hes brushes his teeth. After hes done he says "are you okay with you staying home now?" Michonne chuckles and says "no, I feel like i'm useless." He shakes his head and says "your not useless your pregnant and theirs going to be another human being in this crazy world." She laughs and says "okay I guess your right about that." She turns off the water and wraps the towel around her and steps out.

Rick walks up to her and hugs her and kisses her check and says "your not useless one bit."

 **Sorry that is was only one day but I'll upload another chapter later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Day 15

Michonne hasn't been having morning sickness lately, but she has been extremely tried and also been craving a bunch of foods. So they were all on the couch one night and they were all talking. Judith is sitting between Rick and Michonne and then she stands up and whispers to Rick "mommy said bad words today, daddy." Rick looks at Judith and says "she did." Judith nodes and says "I told her I would tell you that." Michonne looks at Rick and Carl is just sitting back and laughing at Judith and Rick conversation.

"Well I'll talk to her about it."

Judith nodes and says "she needs to get trouble for it!"

Everyone expect Judith starts laughing and Judith turns around to face Michonne and says "mommy, your a bad girl."

"Okay Judith, but how am I a bad girl?"

"You said a bunch of bad words and you know we aren't allowed to!"

"Okay whats my punishment, bossy pants."

Judith turns around to Rick and says "daddy." Rick looks at Judith and puts his hands up and says "no its all on you. You pick her punishment." Judith turns around back to Michonne and says "go to your room!" They all laugh and Michonne says "okay." She gets up and they watch her walk a step up the stairs and then go all the way up stairs. Judith sits back down and says "shes a bad girl." Rick and Carl laugh and Carl says "are you in charge now?" Judith nodes and says "yes I am and if you say a bad word in front of me you in trouble." Rick and Carl both says "okay" at the same time.

Rick stands up from the couch and Judith says "no! Mommy is in trouble and no one is allowed up there with her." Rick smiles and says "I'm going up there and I'm in charge here." Judith crosses her arms and says "fine." Right then Michonne comes down and says "I'm in charge here." Carl laughs in back and Rick says "yes mommy is in charge." Carl stands up and says "y'all fight like a old married couple." Rick turns around to face Carl and says "what did you say?" Carl says "you heard me," Rick says "we're not old for one and we're not fighting." Carl walks to the front door and says "okay." Rick says "where are you going?"

"I'm going out is that fine?"

"With who and where?"

"Just me and I'm walking around."

Rick crosses his arms and says "tell me with who or your not going."

"Fine I'm going with Enid."

Judith is standing on the couch and says "ohhhhhh." Carl gives her a dirty look and says "shut up." Michonne chimes in and says "no, don't tell her to shut up or I'll do it when Enid is here." Carl says "fine, can I go?" Rick says "fine, but be back at 9:30." Carl opens the door and says "see ya at 9:30."

Day 16

From the night before Carl came back at 9:30 and Enid came over to spend the night also. So the morning comes and Rick and Michonne are sleeping but someone came last night and crashed them. Judith is sleeping between them and shes all sped out on the bed. So Rick and Michonne are on the edge of the bed. Once Rick and Michonne wake up, they go downstairs and talk. Michonne asks Rick "do you like Enid being over?" Rick looks at her and says "no and that she stayed in his room. There's only two that are allowed to share a room and that's me and you." Michonne smiles and says "lets do something to mess with them." Rick looks at her and smiles and says "okay."

After a couple of minutes about talking over their plan Carl, Enid, and Judith wake up and Michonne starts making pancakes for them. Rick nodes at Michonne and she nodes back and Rick walks over to Michonne and wraps his arms around her waist while the kids were at the table. Enid's elbow hits Carl's arms and Carl looks at her while she is looking Rick and Michonne and Carl says to Enid "they do this just leave them alone." Enid and Carl continues to play with Judith. Rick looks back and they haven't notice it yet. Rick says "they haven't notice or they did and they haven't said anything about it." Michonne says "kiss me," Rick looks at her and says "what." Michonne says again "kiss me." Carl looks up and says "get a room." Rick breaks the kiss and says "shut up, asshole." Judith looks at Rick and says "daddy, what did I say!" They all laugh and Rick says "sorry but mommy's in charge so I have to listen to her and she told me to kiss her."

Michonne looks at Rick and hits his shoulder. Michonne says "umm I though we were doing something." Carl hurry up and says "no your already pregnant." Michonne laughs and says "not that, we didn't 100% agree with Enid staying the night she we were trying to mess with you." Carl says "dad really." Rick says "well I didn't so and she came up with it so." Michonne smiles and says "breakfast is ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Day 20

Enid stayed the night for the past 4 nights and one night Rick was laying in bed, while Michonne was brushing her teeth. Michonne walks to the door frame and she asks Rick "you don't like Enid staying he night, don't you?"

Rick sits up on his shoulder and says "and she sleeping in Carl's room." Michonne walks tours him and sits on the bed and says "it will be okay, Carl's a good kid I know he wouldn't do anything he isn't suppose to do." Rick looks at her and says "I know but he's 17 so he's going to do things he isn't suppose to do." Michonne lays next to him and say "what you think he'll have sex or something?"

Rick lays down next to her and says "yeah, he's 17 again and one night it will happen."

Michonne turns to face him and looks at him in his eyes and says "I promise he won't do anything and we'll talk to him tomorrow." Rick nodes and says "love you babe, goodnight." She says "love you too, goodnight," she leans in to kiss him and he kisses her back. She lays on his chest and his arm is wrapped around her.

Day 21

Carl, Enid, and Judith wake up and they prepare breakfast for Rick and Michonne. When they wake up they go downstairs Michonne is still in Rick's brown shirt and shorts and Rick is in his boxers. They walk down the stairs and realize their making breakfast. Enid says "good morning Mr. and Mrs. Grimes." Michonne smiles and says "good morning Enid." Rick says "morning." Carl says "breakfast will be done in a minute." Rick and Michonne sit at the table and Michonne kisses Judith's forehead and says "good morning sweetheart."

After they eat Enid goes home and Rick and Michonne talk to Carl and Michonne says "you know not to do anything your not suppose to with Enid right?" Carl says "yes mom, shes just my girlfriend and I don't want to do anything to hurt her."Rick chuckles and says "at least you know not to have sex with her." Carl says "oh my gosh dad why would you think that?"

"Because she's sleeping in your room."

"She sleeping in there because she has no one at her house and also I don't want her sleeping on couch. I thought you were okay with her sleeping in my room."

"I am but I just don't want anything to happen with you two."

"Nothing will dad, I promise."

"I hope so."


End file.
